Dia de Enero
by Sakura Malfoy Potter
Summary: Por que no todos dias en la vida de una persona pueden ser felices... no importa si eres mago o muggle la desgracia alcanza a todos...


**NOTAS DEL CAPITULO:**

 **Hola a todos primero que todo gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y es que decidi subir este one shot que ya tenia escrito desde hace un tiempo mientras esta listo el siguiente cap de mi fic "Noche Eterna"**

 **Espero sea de su agrado y sin mas que decir a leer!**

* * *

 **DIA DE ENERO**

Aquí me encuentro de pie en el principio de un nevado sendero, enfundado en un sencillo traje negro, una bufanda, guantes y una gruesa túnica aun así, puedo sentir el fuerte viento de esta gélida mañana de invierno golpear mi rostro y despeinar mi cabello, pero poco me importa pues mi objetivo es claro así que emprendo mi camino

¿Quién soy? No importa realmente, ¿A donde me dirijo? esa si es una pregunta fácil de contestar, voy donde la persona mas importante para mi, la persona que se robo mi corazón sin saberlo… la única persona a la que amare siempre

Me dirijo donde él a pesar del clima, por que como todos los años en esta fecha no puedo faltar a verle, sé que sería mas fácil aparecerme directamente en el lugar pero prefiero caminar, retardar un poco mi llegada pues desearía encontrarle a solas, ya veremos si la suerte me concede mi deseo, mientras tanto sigo caminando observando el paisaje a mi alrededor tan diferente del que se muestra en la primavera con todo lleno de flores, tonos verdes, irradiando alegría, vida… en cambio ahora todo esta cubierto de nieve, todo tan triste y deprimente que me hace pensar que sin duda el clima se puso de acuerdo para mostrar lo que yo llevo por dentro desde hace tanto, dolor, tristeza, … pero no… no debo deprimirme ahora… aun no y menos cuando ya estoy por llegar.

Y es que cada vez me acerco mas a mi destino, de hecho ya puedo ver cerca el lugar a donde me dirijo así que apresuro mis pasos, ansioso, sin poder esperar más y sin querer esperar más. Por fin después de unos tortuosos minutos mas al fin estoy frente una reja de madera y respiro hondo, listo para recorrer los últimos pasos que me alejan de él.

Ya casi, ya casi estoy con él, solo tengo que llegar a donde están, para mi desilusión sus dos amigos rodeándole, dejando por sentado que como siempre la fortuna no esta de mi parte, pero no importa, esos dos siempre se van al verme llegar no soy su persona favorita, sobre todo para su pelirojo amigo pero lo entiendo.

Cuando ya estoy a unos pasos les escucho murmurar algo con alegría y me detengo en seco

\- Nuestro primero hijo Harry puedes creerlo y por supuesto le pondremos tu nombre si es niño- decía la mujer de cabello castaño largo

\- Así es compañero llevara tu nombre- confirmo el hombre pelirojo que esta a su lado y le abraza por los hombros

\- Pero bueno ya nos vamos Harry por que creo que alguien mas llego a verte- termino diciendo su querida amiga después de mirarme de reojo, haciendo que el pelirojo también voltease a mirarme con su típica mirada de desagrado, aunque solo unos minutos por que después regresa la mirada hacia donde "él" estaba

\- Adiós Harry nos vemos pronto- le escuche susurrar con cariño, para luego tomar a quien ahora era su esposa de la mano y caminar hacia donde yo estaba parado, pasando ambos por mi lado sin decir nada, yo me limite a verles alejarse sin hablarles siquiera por que la verdad no tenía caso, nunca nos llevamos y por el pasado que tenemos jamas lo haremos, aun cuando lo que sentimos por él nos una.

Pero en fin en cuanto los vi desaparecer me encamine hacia "él" y cuando estuve cerca me aclare la garganta y le salude como siempre que iba a verle

\- Hola león ya estoy aquí como todos los años- murmure tratando de que la voz me saliese clara - veo que tus amigos te obsequiaron tremendos arreglos de flores que debió hacer Granger o mas bien Weasley ahora que se caso con tu amigo, aunque era obvio que esos dos iban a acabar juntos- dije y solté una risa irónica, risa que pronto se transformo en llanto sin que realmente pudiese hacer nada por impedirlo, como tampoco pude impedir caer de rodillas rindiéndome al dolor y la tristeza que antes trate de evitar pero que ahora ya no era necesario hacerlo.

\- Harry perdona mi debilidad pero me haces mucha falta- solloce mirando la lapida frente a mí – te amo león… te amo tanto que duele… y voy a amarte hasta que vaya a reunirme contigo - termine diciendo acariciando la fría piedra como sí fuera su rostro, tratando de controlarme un poco, cosa que logre momentos después y al fin pude volver a hablar – aunque supongo que debo seguir esperando y ser paciente por que aun no es mi tiempo cierto- susurre con pesar y aun llorando al tiempo que volvía a acariciar la lapida, pero esta vez donde rezaba su nombre Harry James Potter Malfoy y justo abajo la fatídica fecha que nos separo 16 de enero, un 16 de enero justo como hoy pero de hace 6 años

Seis años sin él tan rápido fue mi vago pensamiento mientras aspiraba hondo y me acomodaba sobre la tumba de mi Harry,

limpiando mis lagrimas con un pañuelo, componiendo una sonrisa en mis labios, pues prometí tratar de ser fuerte esta vez y no dejarme abrumar del todo con el dolor como pasaba cada año que venía en esta fecha a verle

\- Mi león sé que no necesitas mas flores pero aun así…- saque mi varita y apunte a su lapida donde apareció una enorme corona de rosas blancas – no puedo evitar resistirme- dije tratando de mantener la sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras continuaba hablándole como sí estuviese a mi lado, escuchando como antes

Y así casi sin darme cuenta, igual que año con año, pasaron las horas hasta que la fría noche cayo, anunciando su presencia con una bella luna que apareció en el cielo, alumbrando con sus rayos todo lo que tocaba incluyéndome a mí y a su tumba.

\- Mira mi amor la luna esta tan hermosa, como aquella noche hace tantos años que te pedí matrimonio y tu me hiciste el honor de aceptar, a pesar de lo que lo que opinará la gente, tus amigos incluidos, convirtiéndome en el hombre más feliz de mundo- susurré recordando con una sonrisa tan gratos y felices momentos, aunque la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro demasiado pronto al venir a mi mente, que poco después de nuestra boda, aquella fatídica enfermedad llegó a nuestras vidas, arruinando nuestra felicidad, llevándote de mi lado y dejándome solo…

Sin poder evitarlo de nuevo lagrimas acudieron a mis ojos y me recosté sobre tu lápida sollozando – Oh Harry… mi Harry… mi amor… se que lo prometí pero ya no puedo más, te extraño demasiado, no quiero estar más sin ti- dije con dolor, suplicando que pudieses escucharme.

De pronto de la nada comenzó a correr un extraño viento cálido y escuche algo que jamas pense volver a oír por lo menos en esta vida, mi nombre siendo pronunciado por mi león

\- Draco…-

Pero no podía ser, o sería que al fin había terminado enloqueciendo.

\- Draco mi amor…-

Ahí estaba de nuevo tu voz llamándome y esta vez sonaba cerca, muy cerca, justo enfrente de mí pero no me atrevía a mirar, no me atrevía a alzar mi cabeza, por que sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, no habría nadie

\- Dragón es que no quieres verme… estas enfadado porque te deje solo?-

Ante esas palabras sentí mi corazón estrujarse y aunque sabía que lo más probable es que en verdad hubiera enloquecido y que en cuanto levantara la mirada, mi león no iba a estar ahí, me rendí y termine mirando al frente, resignado a solo mirar el vació.

\- Hola amor… pensé que no querías verme-

\- Ha..Harry- dije pestañeando varias veces sin creer lo que veían mis ojos – en verdad… en verdad eres tu león… - pregunte titubeante levantándome de prisa tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando

\- Mi Draco… sí, soy yo amor, escuche tus palabras y en verdad lamento haberte dejado solo y no haber venido antes pero ya estoy aquí amor y nunca más nos separaremos-

Esas simples palabras y la sonrisa que veía bastaron para que me convenciera y con lagrimas en los ojos pero esta vez de felicidad me arroje hacia mi león de ojos verdes, notando con alivio que no desapareció a mi toque, al contrario su cuerpo era tan sólido como el mío y pronto ambos nos fundimos en un abrazo necesitado y anhelado

\- Harry, mi Harry al fin, te tengo de nuevo junto a mí, te he extrañado demasiado- susurró besando los negros cabellos y aspirando su aroma

\- Yo también te he extrañado mucho dragón, pero no volveremos a separarnos nunca, ahora si estaremos juntos eternamente…-

No quería hacerlo, pero me separe un poco de mi león para mirarle a los ojos dudoso, sin saber si preguntar pero al final me decidí

\- Pero Harry tu estas… muerto, como entonces?-

Mi bello esposo me miro con una triste sonrisa antes de contestarme

\- Dragón… mira hacia atrás-

Desconcertado por su respuesta yo me gire un poco, aun sin querer soltarlo por completo y lo vi… ahí sobre la tumba de mi amor, yacía mi cuerpo inerte y cubierto por una leve capa de nieve

\- Entonces yo estoy…-

\- Si amor- escuche la triste respuesta de mi león

\- Bueno, no importa era lo mejor- dije sin ápice de tristeza o pesar sonriendo a mi pelinegro

\- Pero Draco, yo no quería que pasará tan pronto, tu debías vivir, casarte de nuevo y tener una familia-

\- No Harry, mi vida se acabó cuando tu te fuiste- mencione seguro acariciando la suave mejilla ajena – jamas podría haberme casado otra vez y menos haber tenido hijos con nadie que no fueras tu… ni hablar de ser feliz… yo jamas volví a ser feliz hasta ahora que te tengo otra vez conmigo. Y esta vez como tú dijiste si será para siempre- termine diciendo entrelazando nuestras manos y depositando tan esperado beso sobre los labios ajenos, que me recibieron dulcemente… tan dulcemente como recordaba.

Ahora de nuevo recorro el sendero nevado para irme del cementerio, pero a diferencia de años anteriores esta vez un sentimiento cálido me inunda ,el motivo es sencillo no me voy solo aunque esta es la última vez que visitare ese lugar y ese solo pensamiento me hace detener mis pasos y mirar el cementerio a la lejanía con cierta extraña nostalgia, de pronto siento un leve tirón que me incita a seguir caminando y volteo hacia la persona que camina a mi lado.

\- Que pasa dragón… recuerda que nos esperan…- anuncia mi Harry con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro.

\- Si, es cierto… solo pensaba que es la última vez que estaré por aquí pero no importa por ahora estaré contigo para siempre…- murmure sonriendo mientras apretaba la mano enlazada a la mía y emprendía de nuevo el paso junto con mi amado esposo. Los dos alejándonos y perdiéndonos en el blanco paisaje, dejando atrás el cementerio y con él la profunda tristeza y el punzante dolor que una vez me embargaron.

No sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos, Harry me guiaba y me hablaba animado de cuanto me gustaría nuestro destino y quienes nos esperaban, pero la verdad es que a mi poco me importaba todo eso, la única verdad para mí, lo único que me importaba es que tendría a mi león de nuevo a mi lado y esta vez nada nos separaría y seriamos felices por la eternidad.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **AÑOS DESPUES, UN 16 DE ENERO.**

Cierta castaña y cierto pelirrojo de nuevo se encontraban como todos los años frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo, aunque hacía años que no solo lo visitaban a él. A lado de la lápida donde rezaba el nombre de quien fuera el salvador del mundo mágico, se encontraba ahora otra lápida, ambas muy juntas, en dicha lápida se podía leer. "Draco Lucius Malfoy Potter" y la fecha del deceso la cual era casualmente 16 de Enero, la misma fecha que rezaba en la lápida de Harry Potter.

\- Tío Harry, Tío Draco espero les gusten las flores, es lo primero que he podido conjurar…- se dejo oír de pronto la infantil voz de un pequeño castaño de ojos azules que agitaba su varita y aparecía una gran corona de rosas rojas y blancas que abarcaba las dos tumbas.

\- Seguro les gustara Harry… ya verás que si…- animo Hermione a su hijo con una sonrisa.

\- Eso espero pero… me hubiera gustado conocerles…- murmuro triste el pequeño.

\- Te hubieran querido mucho hijo… los dos eran grandes personas- menciono Ron con una triste sonrisa. Después de todo aunque tarde Ron reconocía la valía de Draco y el profundo amor que este sintió por su mejor amigo.

\- Así es y sé que donde estén, ellos ahora son muy felices… así que no debes estar triste por ellos amor…- agrego la castaña dándole un beso a su pequeño en la frente.

El pequeño Harry asintió y miro de nuevo hacia las dos lápidas esperando que de verdad esos dos hombres a quienes guardaba una gran admiración y cariño, fueran muy felices en el cielo, donde su mami le había dicho estaban.

Por su parte Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron teniendo la certeza de que Harry y Draco eran muy dichosos y que un día cuando llegara su hora les volverían a ver y serían participes de su eterna felicidad.

FIN.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco este pequeño one shot, no hay mucho que decir de él aparte de que lo escribi en un momento de mi vida en donde acababa de perder a alguien importante y necesitaba de finales felices, asi fue como nacio la idea de este fic y al final quedo tal cual lo leyeron.**

 **Ahora pasando a otro asunto y antes de despedirme, debo decir que si alguien de quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer el one shot sigue "Noche Eterna", quiero comentarles que el siguiente cap ya esta listo y solo estoy esperando que sea beteado para publicarlo asi que tengan un poquitin mas de paciencia.**

 **En fin ahora si me despido, cuidense. Un beso.**


End file.
